Life of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit
by Gregory Dwayne Co
Summary: Mickey’s half brother and important figure of Disney tells his story about himself. (AUTHOR’S NOTE: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, I HOPE YOU’LL ENJOY THIS STORY. YOU CAN SUGGEST YOUR IDEAS ON WHAT STORY SHOULD I WRITE NEXT. LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS DOWN BELOW AND GOD BLESS YOU.)


**Life of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit**

by _Gregory Dwayne Co_

My name is Oswald, _Oswald the Lucky Rabbit_ that is, 90 years young and I'm Mickey's _half brother_ and I'm here to tell you all about me, and how I'm abandoned by my dad, Walt Disney. It's going to be sad.

I was drawn by my uncle, Ub Iwerks, since September 5, 1928 and I magically came out of the blank paper. I looked around and what I see is just a big, dirty garage and a man is just sitting in front, which is Ub Iwerks, he was in shock that I just came out and he introduced himself and after that he took me to the living room to meet Walt Disney, Mr. Iwerks' friend and my dad. He's such a good and friendly man, he wants me to be an actor. I started to have my auditions with my dad with the other characters my dad and uncle drew, including my first girlfriend, Fanny for the short cartoon, **Poor Papa**. I have a great experience on acting, it does take time to finish this cartoon, and it doesn't matter how long it takes, but it's fun. Later, when that cartoon was rejected, we started again for the second cartoon short, **Trolley Troubles**. When that short cartoon was released in public, the people are really enjoying it, they laughed and smiled a lot until I become famous cartoon rabbit in America. During that time, me and Fanny broke up, and I won't tell you why, and now Ortensia was my girlfriend and I got married again after the audition with her. Now, I have about 420 bunny children with me and Ortensia as a big family, I hope she's okay when she gave birth.

A year later in November, my dad felt sad because Charles Mintz, the owner of the Universal Studios, wanted him to have me as my boss. I heard this news when I was walking around, I heard my dad having a meeting with him and he complained about it. I felt worried, and I kept listening till the end. After the meeting, my dad told me the bad news and then I cried a little, it's time for me to leave Disney, together with Ortensia. It's the sad moment for us to leave it without saying goodbye. We took a train to the Universal Studios with my dad. Till we arrived there, I went out and said my final goodbyes to my dad, and he left back home. I felt sad and I started to whimper with Ortensia. We started to have our first acting carrers at Universal Studios, it does sound fun to you, but for me in my heart, I felt bad and sad that I missed my dad so much.

Few days later, I have an attempt to escape the studios to go back to Disney. I was in my bedroom that evening, carried my bag full of supplies and bottled water and jumped out of the window without anyone noticing. I was lucky that I landed on the garbage bin and ran away to the train station. I arrived at my destination and I walked my way to the Disney Studios about 10:00 p.m., very tiring. I arrived at the Disney Studios and I secretly peeking at the window which is all lighted up and I saw my dad and my uncle were doing some drawing or something, then I saw a mouse character magically popping out of the paper. Of course, I'm talking about my half brother, Mickey Mouse. I was surprised, I thought at first that he replaced me with Mickey. I'm mad and jealous of that and I almost got into a tantrum. I whimpered and I went back to the train to go back to the Universal Studios without getting caught. I'm lucky and unlucky at the same time.

It's been years at the Universal Studios, Mickey stole my popularity and I still got jealous of him. Till December of 1966, I didn't know that my dad passed away till today. During that time in the early 1930's, I kept getting upgrades from the cartoonist, Walter Lantz. Some you see on posters are a little too ugly for me and in comics, I got a realistic look-liked rabbit, with brown fur and a white tail. I mean, I do look cute at the comic book cover, with 2 children riding on the dog, telling them to be careful.

In Feburary 2006, I became a lucky rabbit once again. While I was changing my clothes, I heard a meeting again outside of the window, it was Bob Iger and Al Michaels sitting on the bench talking to each other, I heard it with my 2 long ears, it's a good thing I can hear things from the distance. Bob said that he wanted to have a trade for me to go back to the Disney Company. I was so happy for a moment and I started to pack my stuff and I went to Ortensia and told her the good news, she was shocked, really shock and started to embrace me very hard. Mr. Iger and Mr. Michaels came into our room and told me to go back to my old self again. Before I go back, I asked Mr. Iger if Ortensia will come with me together and he said yes.

We went on the bus a few minutes later with Bob Iger and we left the studios at exactly 11:00 a.m., I'm very excited and proud to go back to Disney. This is before I realized that my dad pass away, I asked him again if I can meet my dad again, and he said sadly that he died in December of 1966 by lung cancer, I started to complain and cry about that, I shouted, "Its been about 50 years and no one told me that news before!" I calmed down a little and Mr. Iger said that he's sorry for that and I should think and love my dad, even he dies, he stills remembers me. Wow, I never cried that much before since I came back here.

I arrived at the Walt Disney Studios at 3:09 p.m., we went out of the bus with my bag of supplies and went inside the studio and have a tour on new upgrades on this place since I was gone, then after that, I met my half brother, Mickey and his friends, like I said, I was a bit jealous that he stole my popularity on all these years. Mickey doesn't know and recognize me, he thought that I was new here at this company, I didn't talk to him when he greeted me, I was a bit mad and jealous. Mr. Iger helped me introduced myself, and when he said that I was drawn before Mickey and the rest of them, they were shocked and surprised. Mickey, on the other hand, was so confused, he asked Mr. Iger why did I have to be abandoned by Disney, until he explained everything happened to me. Remember Walt Disney's quote? _"It all started with a mouse,"_ why not _"It all started with a rabbit?"_ Thats what Mr. Iger told Mickey, " _started with the mouse"_ means that Mickey started to make all generations smile, not me. After all this explanations, Mickey felt sorry for all of this, he didn't mean it to steal my popularity, but no, I should be the one to say sorry, because the last escape attempt, I saw him with my dad, like I said, I thought that he abandoned me, and now I'm forgotten till today. Then Mickey and I started to make up and become brothers. Mickey then says that they're glad that I'm back at Disney to be part if the family again once and for all.

Since after the release of 2 of the _Epic Mickey_ video games, the today's generations recognizes me every day and night, and I have big fans everywhere. Now I'm currently staying with Mickey for a long time at his house, we play, hang out and talk to each other. Also, I have a chance to be at Disneyland for a meet and greet. I'm glad to be back with my good ol' little brother. Hopefully, I'll have my own T.V. series, I'm excited. Thanks to you, my fans, for supporting me as an important figure of Disney. My name is Oswald and this is my story. Thank you.


End file.
